


The Great Birthday Secret

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: <1000 Word Challenge [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Tooru's boyfriends are being weirder than usual in the week leading up to his birthday. He's determined to find out what they're hiding.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: <1000 Word Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Great Birthday Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I want an answer, goddammit!"
> 
> Oh, my gosh, this was so much fun to write. I love this dynamic so much.

All three of them were hiding something from Tooru. It was driving him mad.

He'd noticed the week before his birthday, when they were sitting down for dinner. Daichi made an offhand comment about the lack of grass in their complex, to which Koushi pointed out there were parks around. Hajime had grabbed Tooru's hand, asking him what he wanted to do for his birthday, a surefire way to distract Tooru from the conversation happening around him.

He didn't think much about it until a few days later, when Hajime had walked in with a box that mysteriously disappeared, no matter how hard Tooru looked. "It's your present," Hajime said, expressionless. He had the best poker face out of everyone. Tooru hated it.

"Give me a hint?" he pleaded.

"Hell no, that's not how presents work, dumbass. Go bother someone else."

Which meant Hajime was trying to shoo him away so, with a pout, Tooru joined Koushi on the couch.

"What's going on?" Tooru asked. "You're all acting weird."

"Whatever do you mean?" Koushi asked with a wide smile, which meant Koushi _knew_ something, and he knew it was driving Tooru nuts _not_ knowing. "We're not being any weirder than any other time there's a birthday."

Tooru rolled his eyes. "This year you're all being sneakier than usual! If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was getting a pet. But, as you all keep pointing out, we can't."

Tooru had brought up getting a pet for a solid four months before conceding. He'd started with puppies, then cats, even gerbils and mice. There was an excuse for everything. _We shouldn't have a dog in such a small apartment. Hajime is allergic to cats. What would we do with the mice/gerbil/hedgehog/rabbit if we leave on vacation?_ So, reluctantly, Tooru had given it up.

Koushi reached an arm around Tooru's shoulder and squeezed. "Hey." Koushi kissed his cheek. "Sorry about the pet. You'll like your surprise, promise. Just be a little patient. It's three days away."

Tooru pouted, but allowed Koushi to distract him. He could wait three days.

***

He could not wait three days. The next day, he'd walked in on both Daichi and Koushi on serious phone calls, which they took outside as soon as they saw him. It could be work, but it probably wasn't.

It was time to get serious.

Daichi was the weakest to Tooru's coercion. Usually, if he didn't give Tooru the answer to whatever he was trying to figure out, Tooru at least got a hint.

Tooru casually suggested Hajime and Koushi go see that new movie Koushi had been talking about, since they hadn't hung out alone for awhile. Hajime had given him an unconvinced look but relented, which left Daichi to Tooru.

When Daichi came home from work, Tooru had already made dinner. "Where're Koushi and Hajime?" he asked.

"On a date! I thought we could hang tonight," Tooru said, scooting his chair closer than usual, wrapping his arm around Daichi's, resting his head on Daichi's shoulder. Daichi raised his eyebrows. Tooru grinned angelically.

After dinner, Tooru suggested a movie. Of course, Daichi agreed. Tooru waited impatiently for fifteen minutes, trying to be a little subtle before leaning over, running his nose on Daichi's cheekbone. "Dai-chan," Tooru whispered, kissing Daichi's jaw. Daichi pulled him closer. Tooru wrapped his arms around Daichi.

"You're awfully touchy," Daichi commented when Tooru started exploring Daichi's stomach.

"We haven't had a lot of alone time," Tooru says. "You've been...so busy..."

"Oh my god. Koushi was right!"

Tooru pulled away. "Right about what?"

Daichi laughed, running his hands through Tooru's hair, giving him a kiss on the nose. "Sorry, love."

"No! Please, Dai-chan! What are you keeping secret from me?" Tooru pleaded.

"Nope." Daichi grinned.

Tooru kicked his heel into the couch cushion, throwing something close to a tantrum. "I want an answer, goddammit!"

"Two days. Now, c'mon. You were right, we haven't had a lot of alone time together."

And Tooru huffed, but let Daichi lead him into the bedroom.

***

Tooru's birthday dawned nice and sunny. He was up early, joining Hajime on his run. "Are you still trying to figure out your present?" Hajime asked with a laugh, kissing Tooru's pout off of his face.

"It's a matter of pride at this point," Tooru answered. "C'mon, tell me?"

Hajime smiled, shook his head no, gesturing Tooru into their apartment. Tooru moped through the door.

It took him a solid three seconds to realize that he heard barking. He froze. Hajime chuckled. "Really?" Tooru gasped. 

Hajime nodded. Tooru didn't even take off his shoes before sprinting into the living area, where a small white puppy came barreling toward him. He intercepted the puppy on their way to Hajime. "Hi! Who are you?"

"He's a Japanese Spitz," Koushi said with a grin, Daichi behind him. "You kept sending us white dogs; we figured you'd like him."

"He's adorable," Tooru whispered. "But, you said..."

Tooru's voice trailed off when he saw the puppy's collar. Instead of tags, there were four identical keys. "No! Are we moving?!"

"We found a house we think you'll love," Hajime said, joining Tooru on the floor, pulling out his phone. Daichi and Koushi huddled close. "If not, we can still return the keys."

Tooru flipped through the pictures. "Oh, the kitchen! It's just what I wanted. And the yard! You guys..."

"Don't cry," Koushi said, laughing. Daichi reached over and kissed Tooru, followed by Hajime and, finally, Koushi. "Happy birthday. Hope the secret was worth it."

"I guess it was." The puppy in Tooru's arms barked, bringing the attention back to him. Tooru laughed. "And I think Astro will make a great addition to our family."

"Astro?" Hajime asked. Tooru glared around, daring anyone to argue with him. "I told you we should have named him before we gave him to Tooru."

"Aww, it's cute," Daichi said. "Welcome to the family, Astro."

Tooru had the best boyfriends ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I've given Tooru a high-maintenance, adorable white dog. Apparently that's just what he deserves.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!


End file.
